


All I Want For Christmas

by Yukito



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the gang left Roswell and are on the run, life has been hard. It's Christmas on the run and Michael just gave Maria her gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mynuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/gifts).



“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Maria DeLuca looked at Michael with an expression that was not filled with joy. 

“What?” Michael looked back defensively with a shrug of his shoulders.

Maria held out the object in her hand almost pointing it accusingly at him. “This is a candy bar, Michael. A candy bar.”

“...And?” Michael gave her a confused look.

Maria shifted her weight as she stood there outside a random motel outside of Tampa, Florida with which the group decided to stay the night. Everyone else was inside with pizza and soda and holiday DVDs while Maria was standing outside with Michael.

“A candy bar, Michael, is not a Christmas gift.”

Michael looked at her with a slightly hopeless look. “What did you expect, Maria?” He did a palms-up gesture. “We’re not exactly making a lot of cash while on the run, are we? And it’s not like I can just casually walk into a store right now and buy something.”

“No, but you could have at least _tried_ to think of something thoughtful to give me.”

“This is thoughtful!” He countered quickly. 

“How, Michael? How is this thoughtful?”

“It’s chocolate. You like chocolate.” He looked at her and saw that his reasoning wasn’t going over well. “And there’s peanuts in it which is protein which will keep you strong and healthy.”

Michael looked at Maria and realized he had nothing else to add to his argument. He sighed. “I thought you’d like it.”

Maria watched him for a moment and she realized that her anger and outrage was slowly ebbing. It wasn’t the best Christmas gift on the face of the planet. It certainly wasn’t anything like the flowers or diamond ring that Max had gotten Liz, but in a small way, it was sweet. The fact that Michael even got her something was probably a miracle in and of itself.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. “Okay. Okay. Just, tell me one thing.” Maria looked Michael in the eyes. “Tell me that you didn’t just remember it was Christmas because of what Max got Liz and that you didn’t go into the first 7/11 you saw and picked up the first random thing you could get your hands on.”

Michael hesitated and it was in that hesitation that Maria exhaled loudly, turned around, and started to walk towards the motel room with an air of indignation.

“Maria, wait.” Michael hurried after her a split second later and caught up to her, putting himself in front of Maria and causing her to stop. 

She sighed again and shook her head. “Michael. Please move.”

“No.” Michael stood his ground and faced down a contemptuous look from Maria. “Look.” He sighed. “I forgot it was Christmas, okay? Just like I’ll forget that it’s Valentine’s Day and probably your birthday and quite frankly I’ll probably even forget the Fourth of July and the date is in its name.”

Maria stood there, silently, listening but not looking impressed. She crossed her arms over her chest as if to reiterate how she felt at the moment.

“There’s a reason, though.” Michael continued. “The reason is: I don’t care.”

Maria looked appalled and was about to walk around him, but he hurried to continue. “What I mean is, I don’t care about the holidays because it’s not what’s important. What’s important is you. There shouldn’t be a holiday that requires me to give you something to show how I feel about you. You know how I feel about you. And I know I suck at showing it sometimes, but that’s who I am. I’m not Max. But you’re not Liz, either. We’re different.”

Michael could tell what he was saying was actually starting to seep through. Maria looked marginally less angry and so Michael decided to go with it.

“I’m sorry I’m not the best boyfriend around. I’m not romantic and I know I get on your nerves, but I do promise to protect you and love you and never let anything bad happen to you. And I’d like to think that’s enough.”

Maria stood there for a moment looking at him with a neutral expression and then her eyes softened and her lips frowned just a little and she nodded before she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Yes, Michael, it’s enough.”

“Really?” Michael felt doubtful. He had heard similar declarations before, but they always seemed to end up fighting like this. It always led to arguments and having to eat cold pizza because everyone else went on and ate dinner without them.

Maria nodded. “Yes. I know... that I give you crap a lot of the time because you don’t do some of the things Max does for Liz, but, you’re right. You’re not Max and I’m not Liz and... well, I chose to come with you. And even if we’re not married, yet -” Maria ignored the momentary panic in Michael’s eyes and continued “- I’m with you until the end. For better or worse. So...” She looked at the candy bar in her hand. “Thank you.”

Michael wasn’t sure if this was a win or a loss. Somehow he had gotten her to be okay with his Christmas present, but he also had her thinking about marriage and he had thought he dodged that bullet at the church when Max and Liz tied the knot. It wasn’t like he didn’t love Maria, he did, but marriage was something Michael Guerin never thought was for him.

“...Great.” Michael said with a nod. “So, does that mean we can go in and have Christmas dinner now?”

Maria laughed softly and nodded with a smile. “Yeah, that means we can go in and have dinner now.”

Michael sighed in relief. “Great, because if we were going to stay out here any longer I was going to have to take back my present from you.”

Maria gently smacked him on the shoulder. “No you would not. It’s mine.”

“Hey, a guy’s gotta eat.”

Maria just smiled. God, she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Roswell and I saw this prompt and thought of a fic for you as a treat.


End file.
